1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic safety shield or retractable safety cover, and more particularly to a telescopic safety shield for attaching between two movable members or parts of a machine tool and for suitably shielding and covering the areas between the movable members or parts of the machine tool and for preventing dirt or contaminant from entering into the areas between the movable members or parts of the machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical telescopic safety shields or retractable safety covers comprise a number of retractable or telescopic cover elements movable relative to each other for attaching to a machine tool and for suitably shielding and covering the exposing areas of the machine tool and for preventing dirt or contaminant from entering into the exposing areas of the machine tool and thus for protecting the machine tool from being damaged by the dirt or contaminant or chips cut off by the machine tool.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,418 to Hennig et al. discloses one of the typical covers for machine tools also comprising a number of retractable or telescopic cover elements movably or retractably or foldably attached to a guideway of a machine tool and for suitably shielding and covering the guideway of the machine tool and for preventing dirt or contaminant from entering into the guideway and thus for protecting the machine tool from being damaged by the dirt or contaminant or chips cut off by the machine tool.
However, the guideway is moved only in one way or in one direction relative to the machine tool, and the retractable or telescopic cover elements may only be used to shield and cover and protect the unidirectional moving elements of the machine tool, but may not be used to shield and cover and protect the elements that are inclined relative to the machine tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,699 to Kauffman et al. discloses another typical retractable safety shield for machine tools also comprising a number of retractable or telescopic supporting members movably or retractably or foldably attached to a machine tool and for shielding and covering the machine tool.
However, similarly, the retractable or telescopic supporting members are moved only in one way or in one direction relative to the machine tool thus may only be used to shield and cover and protect the unidirectional moving elements of the machine tool, but may not be used to shield and cover and protect the elements that are inclined relative to the machine tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,926 to Hennig et al. discloses a further typical telescopic cover for machine tools also comprising a number of retractable or telescopic boxes movably or retractably or foldably attached to a machine tool and for shielding and covering the machine tool.
However, similarly, the retractable or telescopic boxes are moved only in one way or in one direction relative to the machine tool thus may only be used to shield and cover and protect the unidirectional moving elements of the machine tool, but may not be used to shield and cover and protect the elements that are inclined relative to the machine tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,140 to Oiwa et al. discloses a typical machine tool comprising one or more turrets or tool rests tilted or inclined relative to the machine tool. Due to the complicated parts or elements arranged or disposed in the machine tool, no telescopic safety shields or retractable safety covers may be attached to the machine tool for shielding and covering and protecting the machine tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional telescopic safety shields or retractable safety covers.